1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to examination lights, and more particularly to an improved lamp assembly for an examination light including a lamp housing and a cover portion that can be easily assembled and locked together to prevent unauthorized disassembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In modern high voltage and/or high temperature and pressure lamps, it is increasingly desirable that a lamp assembly containing such a lamp be capable of providing adequate safety features. Typical metal halide or halogen lamps that are used in examination lights operate at significantly higher temperatures and pressures than conventional incandescent lamps. These high temperature lamps pose a significant safety threat to persons having accidental contact with the heated lamp or otherwise improperly servicing the examination light. Prior art lamp assemblies have not kept pace with the increased safety requirements associated with these high temperature and pressure lamps.